Still Fighting It
by Cinderella Baby
Summary: lizzie is popular, she's no longer friends with gordo and miranda. gordo still loves lizzie, but won't forgive her for what she's done.
1. Default Chapter

Still Fighting It  
  
Cinderella Baby's attempt at a lizzie mcguire fic. i love lizzie, and am loving the looks of the second season *gordo likes lizzie.. (chants numerous times)* so yea, flames and reviews are welcome.  
  
I watched as Lizzie walked down the hallway.  
  
Perfect Lizzie had turned into, well a perfect bitch.  
  
Kate, Kate had sucked her in. Evil, horrible Kate.  
  
It seemed like only yesterday, Lizzie and I had been the best of friends. Absolutely inseperable.   
  
I remember that night perfectly. That night, I was planning to confess everything to Lizzie. I was planning to tell her that he loved her. I never got that chance.  
  
_i don't give a damn about you. you were never a real friend to me. kate always has and always will be a true friend. just, stay the hell away from me gordo.  
  
_Those words still sting, everytime I think about them.  
  
They sting everytime I look at her.  
  
After all that, I still love her. I believe that it is the price to pay for being Lizzie Mcguire's soulmate. She'll realize it, one day.   
  
But, the question is, when she does realize it -- will it be too late?  
-  
I walked over and sat down at his regular lunch table, greeting his best friend Miranda with a smile. Lunch always seemed a bit more dull now that Lizzie wasn't around. I caught a glimpse of Lizzie over at the "popular" table, giggling with Kate over anything that idiot Ethan Craft said. She liked him since 7th grade, and now that they were all seniors, that crush has probably intensified five times over.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Miranda spoke.  
  
"I miss Lizzie."  
  
..she's said this about 1,000 times.  
  
"Why? She burned us Miranda, our friendship meant nothing to her. Why should you even care?"  
  
Miranda just shrugs and walks away, leaving me here, alone.   
  
Yes, you guessed it. My obsession with Lizzie McGuire is a secret. No one knows.  
  
I can't tell anyone. Rumor has it that Miranda has the hots for me. I'd be lying if I said she isn't attractive, because she is. But, I'd be lying to myself if I thought I could ever love her like that.  
  
The way I love Lizzie.  
  
But, things are complicated. I can't bring myself to forgive Lizzie for the way she's treated me. That's why I doubt we'll ever be together, at least not for a while, even if we are soulmates.   
  
Yes, this is the price to pay for loving Lizzie McGuire.  
  
-  
yes, there's more coming!  
  



	2. Walking out of My Life.

(i've decided this will be a short story.)  
  
Still Fighting It -- Chapter Two  
  
I decide to walk around in the woods behind the school, where I knew I wouldn't run into anyone.  
  
Who am I kidding? It's not like anyone wants to stop and chat with boring old Gordo.   
  
I look up at the trees, the leaves are starting to grow back from a cold winter. It's spring time now, and in a couple of months, I'll be going off to college.  
  
I never thought what it would be like, as it has become publically known that Lizzie and I will not be going to the same college, we won't even be in the same state. What am I going to do without Lizzie McGuire?   
  
As I'm walking, I hear a sound in the distance. Sounds like..crying.   
  
It sounds like Lizzie. I look around, and there she is. My beautiful angel.   
  
Crying her eyes out.  
  
After much hesitation, I decide to walk over to her. She's all alone, so I figure I might as well go see how she is.  
  
I walk over to her, but don't say a word. It takes her a bit to realize I'm here. Her eyes burn into mine, and then shift their gaze violently.  
  
"What are you doing here? Come to taunt me?" she asks bitterly.  
  
"Well, you know, I was taking a little walk between classes, and I figure I'll go find some girl to make fun of, and you seem to be the perfect target. God, Lizzie. Not everything or everyone has to be coldhearted," he says, with the same bitter tone.  
  
Lizzie puts her hands over her face.   
  
"Just leave me alone.."  
  
"Look, before I do, just tell me what's wrong."  
  
She stares at me, almost trying to see right through me.  
  
"Kate..fight..slut..Ethan..," she mumbles, "You fill in the blanks."  
  
"I'm guessing Ethan likes you and Kate got jealous and called you a slut?"  
  
"Yea, that pretty much covers it," she sighs.  
  
"Well, I guess that's what you can expect from TRUE friends, huh McGuire?"  
  
"Gordo, I didn't ask for a damn pity party."  
  
"That's what you want though."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You don't know what the hell I want."  
  
"Yes I do, Lizzie. I know you better then I know myself. Even after all this time."   
  
Lizzie just shrugged, she wouldn't confirm nor deny the inevitable.   
  
"Can I ask you just one question, Lizzie?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Was popularity everything you hoped it would be? Was it worth throwing away the greatest friendship you'll ever find?"  
  
"Gordo..I didn't...I.." she stuttered.  
  
Gordo shook his head, "I'm not asking for a damn apology Lizzie. That won't change what happened."  
  
"I don't know, I don't know what I can do Gordo."  
  
"Neither do I Lizzie, neither do I. Look, I can't deal with this now Lizzie. I hope you have a wonderful life."  
  
Lizzie watched as he walked away, and possibly, out of her life.  
  
Forever. 


	3. Wasting My Time

thanks for the reviews =)  
  
Wasting My Time  
  
I watched as cars sped away. Graduation day had came, and went. I watched Miranda graduate, and I watched Lizzie graduate.  
  
Ever since I found Lizzie in the woods that day, things didn't change, as I hoped they would. After a few days, Lizzie started hanging out with Kate again. She continued to be bitter and angry around Miranda and I. Miranda still cried a lot, she still missed Lizzie.  
  
As did I.   
  
Nope, even after a few months, the crush is still here. The addiction, obsession still lingers. I'm trying not to imagine what the next few years will be like. I won't have the comfort of seeing Lizzie everyday, that was the one thing that kept me sane.   
  
I wonder where Lizzie is?  
-  
Lizzie sat in her car, she hadn't drove away like so many of her other friends.  
  
Graduation day wasn't all she expected. The joy and excitement she expected to feel and couldn't wait to feel when she was younger wasn't there. She watched as Gordo and Miranda got their diplomas, even their smiles were a bit tarnished.  
  
Things definitley weren't the same.  
  
She couldn't imagine life without them, even though it seemed like she'd lived without them all this year.   
  
But, even so -- seeing their faces always made her feel okay, even while Kate was talking about her newest boyfriend, or conquest, or whatever the hell she talked about. Who even knew anymore.  
  
She couldn't believe she had left that wonderful friendship for a fake smile and a fake life.  
  
Yup, Lizzie McGuire was a fake.  
  
But how long would it take before she could become real once again?  
  
Or maybe she was just wasting her time. 


	4. Still Fighting It

the final installment....  
  
Still Fighting It  
  
I sighed as I returned to my dorm room from a long day of classes. I am now in my 2nd year of college, and I am enjoying every minute of it.  
  
Well, not quite.  
  
I still think about Lizzie daily. I wonder where she is. What she's doing. If she's happy.  
  
If she ever thinks of me. I doubt it.  
  
I start to lay down on my bed, but as I get closer, I notice an envelope sitting on it, with a note from my roomate.  
  
David,  
found this in the mail room, thought you should have it.  
Josh  
  
I picked up the note, and on the front, it read; Gordo.  
  
No one called me Gordo here. The only people who still called me Gordo were Miranda...  
  
..and Lizzie.  
  
It couldn't be from Lizzie. As I open it, and read the first sentence, I realize -- it is from Lizzie.  
  
Dear Gordo,  
  
hey, it's me, lizzie mcguire... maybe you remember me?   
  
How could I forget?  
  
I continue reading.  
  
yeah, so, I'm sure you are about to come home for winter break. If you are, I'd like you to meet me somewhere. There's some things I need to, well, say. Meet me in the woods, you know what I'm talking about.  
  
I'll be waiting...  
  
Love, Lizzie.  
  
I sighed. I contemplated not even going. Why should I give her the satisfaction?   
  
But, this might be my only chance. To tell her how I feel.   
  
Yes, I'm going to go.  
-  
I pull up in the school parking lot on a cool, brisk afternoon. I turn off the car and zip up my jacket. I step out of the car, and look around. I'm about an hour late, it took me that long to figure out if what I was doing was the right thing.  
  
There's Lizzie's car. Good, at least she didn't leave.  
  
I make my way into the woods, but it doesn't take me long to find Lizzie, walking my way.  
  
I can hardly breathe, she looks so beautiful.  
  
She's looking down, I don't think she notices me. I cough, to signal my arrival. She looks up, and smiles slightly. She moves over and allows me to sit down next to her, still not speaking a word.  
  
Oh, how I wish she would say something.  
  
"You're late," she says, smiling -- letting me know she isn't mad.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got tied up, at, uh, home," I said lying very unconvicingly.   
  
Never was too good at that.  
  
She shrugs, and looks at me.  
  
"So what have you been up to, Gordo?"  
  
_good morning sun. i am a bird  
wearing a brown polyester shirt.  
you want a coke? maybe some fries?  
the roast beef combo's only 9.95.  
it's okay, you don't have to pay  
i've got all the change._  
  
"A little this, a little that. Look, Lizzie -- I know you didn't bring me all the way here to catch up, what do you want to say?"  
  
She looked taken aback. "Gordo, I -- I want to be better."  
  
Better? She was already so perfect.  
  
"Better, as in.."  
  
"A better person. I don't want you to hate me, and I don't want Miranda to hate me. And I want to tell you so much!"  
  
"Wait, wait, calm down..," I start to say, "I don't hate you. Miranda doesn't either."  
  
"Then how come every time I tried to apologize, you wouldn't accept it?" she asks me, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
I look at her, "Because, we both know you didn't mean it then. And everytime those apologizes came were when you and Kate were in a fight. We were just your backup plan."  
  
"I'm such an idiot Gordo! What the hell is possibly wrong with me that I would forget about you and Miranda and want to become friends with Kate?! You still don't forgive me, do you? OH MY GOD! Why did I even bring you here? You can leave, go ahead, Gordo, leave!" she yelled, I don't even think she knew the half of what she was saying.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Lizzie McGuire."  
  
_everybody knows, it hurts to grow up.  
and everybody does, so weird to be back here.  
let me tell you what -- the years go on  
and we're still fighting it. we're still fighting it.  
and you're so much like me, i'm sorry.  
  
_"Why not?" she asks me, finally looking me in the eye.  
  
I shrug, "It's the price to pay."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Let's take a walk."  
  
"Why do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been back here in ages, I wanna see what I've missed." I get up and start walking. I hear Lizzie get up and start walking next to me. I smile slightly at her, she returns the smile, but then looks around.  
  
"God, things sure do look different."  
  
"Yeah, a lot of things have changed," I mused.  
  
We walk in silence for a few minutes.  
  
The silence was killing me.  
  
_good morning sun!  
in twenty years, maybe we'll sit down   
and have a few beers.  
and i can tell you about today  
how i picked you up and everything changed.  
it was pain, sunny days and rain.  
i know you'd feel the same things.  
  
_"Gordo, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yea, what?"  
  
"When you said, it's the price to pay -- what did you mean?"  
  
I sighed, this was it. It was now or never.  
  
"It's the price to pay for being in love with you, Lizzie."  
  
She gasped, and that was it. I should have just started writing my will right now.  
  
"Do you..mean that?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."  
  
_and everybody knows  
it sucks to grow up  
and everybody does, so weird to be back here.  
let me tell you what, the years go on  
and we're still fighting it.  
we're still fighting it.  
  
you'll try, and try  
and one day you'll fly away from me  
  
_She still doesn't say anything.  
  
"Lizzie, what did you want to say to me? I know there's still something else."  
  
"I, I, I wanted to tell you that, that, I am in love with you," she blurted out.   
  
My eyes grew big, "Are you, serious?"  
  
She nodded. "But I was afraid, I thought you hated me, and if you hated me there was absolutely no chance for you to be in love with me, so I never said anything."  
  
I nodded, "That night, we stopped being friends, I was planning to tell you that I was in love with you."  
  
"Oh Gordo, that night -- I just don't even wanna think about that night ever again."  
  
I gave her a hug, "Neither do I Lizzie, Neither do I. Let's just focus on the future, we'll fight the battles as they come."  
  
Then I felt her lips on mine, and I knew everything was going to be allright.  
  
_and you're so much like me. i'm sorry._


End file.
